The New Hero
by nicnak12
Summary: The sequel to "Can't Resist Anymore". Malcom, Finn and Marceline's son has gone on his own adventure. He will find new love interests, friends, enemies, and adventures.
1. Chapter 1

Ring! Ring! The hero phone was springing speratically. "I'll get it dad." The 13 year old Malcom said. "K bud." Malcom piced up the phone to hear Breakfast princess (breakfast queens daughter). "Malcom, I need your help. There is a troll hoard out side and we need your help."

"On my my way." Malcom hung up the phone and grabbed his sword that Finn forged himself. "Have to save the breakfast kingdom dad. I'll see ya later."

"You sure you don't need help?"

"I'm sure. Come on, I'm your son after all."

"True enough. Be safe."

"See ya!" Malcom yelled dashing out the door. He was extremely fast, faster than Finn was at his age. Malcom was like a better 13 year old Finn, stronger, faster, smarter, and as princesses put it, more handsome. Malcom arrived at the breakfast palace to see trolls smashing the houses. He pounced right at a trolls head, exploding its brans everywhere. He jumped off quickly to the next, and the next. Blasting and smoldering. Withen minutes all 19 trolls where dead. He ran into BP's room to see if she's ok. "Oh thank you Malcom. Your the best."

"Its no problem. Need anything else."

"Yes Malcom." She said patting the spot on the bed next to her. Malcom recignized the sign so he sat down. "What you need?"

"You Malcom!" BP said jumping on Malcom, forcing him to lie down. "BP, I know what you mean, but I don't think we-" he was cut off by the lips of the princess. She moaned at the hea iminating from Malcom. Malcom pushed her away. "BP, I don't know what wrong. Did you hit your head?"

"No Malcom. I've never been more sain."

"BP, we can't do this."

"Why?"

"Because we are too young."

"No Malcom. This is going to happen, no matter what." Malcom lightly moved BP to the side. "Maybe we will talk later k?"

"O *sniff* k." Malcom dashed out the window, with a balling BP behind him. He didn't want to leave her like that, but he wasn't sure he was ready. Soon he was back at his house. "Hey Malcom, how was the saving."

"It was, uhhh, different. But good."

"That's good. Come here, we will play some Black Ops 2 zombies."

"Sounds great." Finn and Malcm did a little more adventuring. Finn and Malcom were very much alike, but when it came to fighting they were kinda dfferent. Malcom like magic. He learned pyrokenisis and telekenisis. He used a staff/sword. Malcom trained with Finn t build up power. Finn would always say "the words a dangerous place." Marceline was temporarily in the nightosphere, helping her dad with some things. Nothing exciting realy happened the rest of the day. Some pixie strangling and evil bear skining. Malcom, Finn, Jake, and the pups (in my fanfic the pups don't super age) went on big adventures, escapades, and wars. They were the ultimate team. Macom awoke the next day to the phone ringing. It was an anonymis caller with a messed up voice telling Macom assistance is needed in the forest. He ran off. Leaving a note for his dad of course. Once Malcom arrived he noticed that no one was there. He was sudenedly hit by 36 tranquilizer darts, al over his arms and legs. "Is *huff* that *puff* all ya *huff* got *cough*?" He was then hit with another right in the chest. A huge thud was created when Malcom fell backwards on the ground. He awoke in a dark room, tide to a table with many diamond chains. He tried to break out but he was still weak from the tranquelizers. A dark figure soon appeared. "Get me out of here please!" The figure didn't responde. It just put a blindfold on Malcom and covered his mouth so he couldn't speak. He tried to strugle but the chains were tight. The figure climbed on Malcom and took of the desguise to reveal a girl. She hugged Malcom, he was alredy naked. Since Malcom coundnt see his feeling was increased. He couldn't understand why he couldn't use pyrokenisis or telekinisis. Some sort of telekeitc wave interferer was in the room. As she was hugging him, her breasts rubbed against his muscle stone chest. He had short hair, it was ash blond like his dad. His skin was white with a gray hue, and he was about 5"10 in hieght. He instantly realised she was a girl, not only from her breasts but her vagina scrappd along his. 7 inch erect member. The girl was not even close to as tall as Malcom. She postioned her entrance on the tip of his member. She slowly moved down, she yellped at one point, because she broke her hymen. He smashed down, he was all the way inside her. She was yelling "Yes! Yes!" Over and over again as she bounced up and down. Malcom was feeling pleasure as well, but he didn't want to. He knew he was being rapped, and he didn't like it. Malcom was trying to recignize the voice. She was yelling and screaming at this point, shaking violently. He felt her walls tighten around his length. She collapsed on him, her head on his chest. Malcom regained all his strength and broke the diamond chains. The girl was speachless, she quickly grabbed her coat to hide her face and body. Malcom ripped his gag and blindfold off to see the woman had ra out the door, dropping Malcoms cothes in the process. He quickly put his clothes on and ran out the door. He couldn't see the girl so he ran home. He bashed through the door by accedent. "Malcom what's wrong?"

"Dad, I was rapped!"

"What!? By who?!"

"I don't know, she was short. I couldn't see her. She blindfolded me."

"Come here son. Try to forget and let's play some games." Finn didn't let Malcom go out for a week, and when he did. Finn escorted him. It wasn't a punishment, he was just worried about his son. Malcom n the other hand felt fine. He was trying to find out who that was, why she was doing that, and why she wanted him. All questions that would be ansewered in time.

Woo Hoo. Malcom is in pretty deep. Thanks reviewers. Moreeeee tttoooooo ccccoooommmmeee!


	2. The new friend

Marceline arrived at the house a few days after the incedint. All she could do is say how she was so sorry that happened and don't worry it won't ever happen again. Marceline was sightl shorter than Malcom, by an inch or so. The strongest power couple in Ooo, the vampire queen, and the most honarable hero couldn't do anything. Malcom was in his bed thinking to himself. The sound that girl made was similar to the ones Marceline would make when Her and Finn had special time. The only difference was their voices. Soon Malcom pieced two and two together and shivered with disgust thinking about his parents. But his mind hastely returned to the girl. The girl that took his virginity. He got up and started to leave the house. "Where are you going Malcom?" Finn said turning his head to see Malcom. "Just going for a walk dad. Be back soon." Its been a while since Malcom went out. "Ok son, just be careful." Malcom left on that note. As he was walking through the forest he heard a plea for help. It was a girl. She was short, whitish skin. She wasn't human but a vampire, one much like himself. She was pinned by two trolls. "Shh little lady or we will make it extra painful." Malcom heard that and dashed. Hurling tens of fireballs at the trolls. Each one hit leaving extreme 3rd degree burns. He used his telekinisis to rip both of their heads off. Malcom recovered and helped the girl to her feat. "You ok?"

"Yes thanks to you. Those evil trolls were going to rape me."

"One thing I can't stand is women abusers." The girl smiled at this. "So what are you upto hero?" She sayed as they started to walk.

"How did you know I'm a hero?"

"Word travels fast. Also your the son of the hero Finn. Every body knows about you and him. The two saveors of Ooo."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. So, as I was saying before, whatca doing?"

"Well, there was this incident awhile back. I'm just taking a walk and thinking."

"What incident?"

"I was raped. I don't know who she was but she was short." The girl didn't respond. After a short while she broke the silence "I'm sorry that happened."

"Don't be. I'm ok. And it wasn't your fault."

"Ya." She said with an odd tone. "So, if your a hero do you want to adventure?"

"Do you think you would be up to it. Because if you don't want to its ok." Malcom replied.

"I'll be ok. I'm a special vampire."

"Me too."

"Really?"

"Ya, well, half. Dad was human when I was concieved so I'm half. I'm imortal but can go in the sun. They said I would stop growing at 19."

"Cool. I don't know my parents. They were killed by sun wariors. But they left me a house and info about my abilities so I wouldn't be lost in the world."

"I'm so sorry."

"Its ok." After that Malcom and the girl did some adventuring. They had a great time. They felt a boost of moral in eachothers presence. Afterwards Malcom and the girl went back to her house. Malcom sent a messenger pigion telling Finn he would be a little late. They arrived at a nice house. It had a white exterior. "Nice place."

"Thanks." They entered to see a very nice interior. Navy blue wall paint with nice hinges and such. "Want to watch a movie?" The girl proposed. "Sure, got heat signature 9?"

"Yup." They sat on the comfy fold out sofa and watched the movie. Soon the girl lied down and snuggled on to Malcom. He didn't try anything, he was a true gentlemen. He was suprised at her sudden action but he didn't say anything. She felt so safe, so comfortable, so warm. She fell asleep on his chest. Malcom didn't want to wake her so he silently left, leaving a note with his number. Malcom ran back to his house. When he entered he was greeted by Finn. "You ok bud?"

"I'm fine dad?" He said with a smerk.

"You seem very happy. What up?"

"Nothin' dad. Don't worry."

"You sure you don't want to talk?"

"Ya I'm sure, just tired. I'll be sleeping if you need me. Goodnight."

"Alright, goodnight." Finn was a little suspecious but just blew it off. Malcom fell asleep, thinking of the girl. She was much shorter than Malcom. Malcom thought she was really beautiful. But he didn't think of her in a sexual way. A while away the girl was doing the same thing. She was thinking about Malcom and how handsome he was. But the difference between their thoughts was that the girl was thinking of him in a sexual way. She felt tingle of sensationg wash over her when she was with him. It made her so happy, extatic, and a new sensation she has never felt before (Maybe) horny. She had a plan to see him first thing in the morning.

End o' chapter 2. I know what your thinking, and its not who you think. I might consider possible probably maybe sorta in a small way revealing the name of the girl and the girl who rapped Malcom indentities. Its not Marceline, PB never had a daughter and she is dead. Thanks reviewers your all awesome. Thanks for reading. And if you vote yes for a sex scene next chapter put a number 5 in your review, for no put a number 6.


	3. Grand dads dungeon

"Malcom. Do you want to go on an advenure."

"Sure dad." Malcom replied with a cheerful grin. "Just let me go tell Anna that I'm going to have to cancel."

"Hey, you've been spending a lot of time with her. Are you two dating." Finn said snickering. "No dad. Don't worry."

"I won't. Come back soon, k?"

"Mmm k." Malcom hopped out the door. He soon left to Anna's house. Along the way he aqquired a beuatiful flower for her. "Hey Anna." Malcom's voice caught Anna by surprise. She was doing some gardening, it kept her busy. "Sup Malcom."

"I just came to say I'm going to have to cancel. I'm going on an adventure with my dad and we haven't in a long time so. Any way I'm sorry."

"Its ok."

"Oh and here." Malcom said, handing Anna the flowers. "Oh thank you Malcom." Malcom turned and started to walk away but Anna flipped him around. "Anna what's wr-" Malcom was interupted by a kiss. Her lips smashed into his with the force and passion of a thousand fire works. Malcom was surprised and stunned by this sudden act. His wide oppened eyes soon closed. Anna was melting from the intensity. She pulled back smiling, a look of pure bliss. Her glowing eyes soon filled with tears and she ran back into her house. Yelling "I'm so sorry Malcom."

Malcom tried to respond but no words came out. Then he heard yelling from behind him. "Malcom, Malcom!" It was Finn. He came running up behind Malcom. "Malcom you ready."

"Ya ya." They started walking in the direction Finn led them. "Dad, what's the adventure?"

"Well, you see. Your mom misses Simon."

"Simon, the ice king?"

"Yes. And I found a way to turn him back into his old self but still have the powers. While researching these things I learned somethin else. Dr. Princess is betty."

"What?"

"Ya its true"

"So how do we change them back."

"We need to find the sorcerer stone."

"Sounds like a plan. So where too?"

"I learned that the stone is in your grandfathers old dungeon."

"That's convinient."

"Not really." Finn said with a sigh. "More monsters moved in and now. Its an even more dangerous dungeon. And, we needed to bond so I thought hey, we could adventure right?"

"Sounds good dad. Why didn't uncle jake come?"

"He has to take care of the pups."

"Oh. That's a drag. We can still do it though. What time is it?" Malcom said crouching a little. "Adddddddventure time!" Both Malcom and Finn said in unison. Fist pounding the air. They ran pretty fast to the dumb rock where they found the entrance. "Heh, stupid stone." Malcom said to the rock. They hopped in the whole and what they saw shocked Finn. The whole dungeon had changed, morphed into this new cavern like place. "Oh my god. I knew it would change but I didn't think it would change this drastically." A army of skeletons bursted out of the ground and ran towards Malcom and Finn. Finn dashed with his sword, weaving in and out of the hoard, bones flying everywhere. Malcom's hands bursted and into flames and he dashed into the army with a huge explosion. Finn and Malcom were taking out 30 skeletons every second. Soon the hoard had been destroyed. "Nice job Malcom."

"Thanks dad. Your were pretty awesome as well."

"Hey Malcom. I have an idea. How bout' we have a quick fight. Between us. I just want to test your skill."

"You sure dad."

"Oh come on bud. Let's fight. I'll take it easy." Malcom tried to use his telekinisis on Finn and Finn noticed. "Malcom, where did you think your psy powers came from. Me. I have mental shields."

"Cool. I'm still going to beat you down." Malcom dashed at Finn lit up in fire, with extra speed from his telikisis. Finn waited untill Malcom was about to touch him then he teleported behind Malcom. Grabbed his feet and threw him to the other end of the wall. Malcom bounced off the wall and right at Finn, while ablaze. Finn ran towards Malcom, super sound teleporting. Shockwaves and fire soon colided and almost brang the earth down on both of them. Soon the dust settled and Finn was standing there with a grin. Malcom was knelled down. "Wow Malcom. I didn't excpect you to be this powerful so soon. Soon enough you will be able to beat your old man."

"Thanks dad. I get my power from you and mom." They both smilled and shared a chuckle. Soon they were both walking through the dungeon. "So Malcom. You've been seeing this girl Anna a lot. What's going on between you too?"

"Nothing dad!"

"Hey hey. I'm just wondering. Its ok if you two are dating."

"Were not dating. I don't think."

"What do you mean."

"Well... Oh look over there. A boss ogre."

"Hey hey, some fun." The ogre's attention turned from his subjects to Finn and Malcom. He rowred a growl. And started to run towards them. "Ha, that's funny. He thinks he has a chance." Malcom said with a grin. They both crouched and jumped into the air. Finn teleported behind the ogre, confusing him. Malcom used his telikinisis to throw the ogre up in the air. Finn jumped and smashed the ogre down with his fist. Malcom kicked the ogre when it was falling back at Finn. Finn threw him back at Malcom. It became a game of keep up, but with a 6 ton ogre. Finn and Malcom soon dashed towards each other. They burst through the ogre, blood spraying everywhere. The ogres corpse soon fell to the ground revealing a fist pounding Finn and Malcom. "Adventure time!" They both yelled. They both finished off the rest of the mini goblins and continued down the hall way. A pedestal soon emerged with a blue arrorad stone. "That's it!" Malcom said with excitement. Malcom grabbed the ston but this caused the cavern to shake. "Let's get outa here." Finn yelled. Malcom and Finn ran out but barely escaped. Finn couldn't telleport multiple people so he just helped Malcom dash. They were out of the cave with the stone. "Let's get the ice king and Dr. P." Finn said. They invited ice king and Dr. Princess to one spot. They both arrived at the same time. "Dr. P. Ice king. We have found this stone that will turn you into your pre mush room war forms."

"What are you talking about Finn." Dr. Princess said in confusion. The stone soon flew up into the air and exploded. Leaving everyone in a state of shock. The blue air soon disapated and Betty and Simon were lying on the floor. Simon's skin was a little bluer than usual but he had returned to his normal form. They both awoke in shock to see eachother. "Betty?"

"Simon?" They started to tear up and hug eachother. Finn and Malcom looked at eachother and nodded and left.

Mini epilogue:

Simon turned betty into his ice queen. They were married finnaly. Marceline was shocked but happy to see her old friend happy again.

More to come, thanks for reading. I'm posting the love scene later today so keep reading. Thanks reviewers, your all awesome. Suggestions welcome.


	4. Built Up Emotion

"Hey dad I'm going over to Anna's k?" Malcom and Anna have now know eachother for 3 months. "Sure bud. Just be safe."

"Of course dad." Malcom hasn't seen Anna ever since she kissed him. On his way he started to ponder about it. 'Was it a mistake. Was it something good. Did I like it.' He thought to himself. 'Yes I did.' Soon Malcom was at Anna's house. She was, yet again, gardening. "Hey Anna."

"Macom? Oh its you. I wanted to say I'm sorry for k-" She was interupted by Malcom's fingers. "Anna. Its ok. Do you, do you have feelings for me."

"Yes I do Malcom."

"I, I have feelings for you to."

"That's amazng." Anna said on the verge of tears. Her face of happyness infected Malcom's. "Anna, so what do we do now?"

"This." Anna said throwing Malcom into her house. He tripeed and fell onto her phuton that was in the center of the living room.. She jumped on Malcom and started to make out with him. Such furry and passion was in the kiss. Malcom gave back with just the same amount. They were intwined with each other. Anna rapped her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her ass. In doing so he earned a moan from her. Malcom flippd the possition so he was on top. He was hovering over her when their eyes locked. "Are you sure you want to do this Anna. I don't want you regretting anything."

"Of course I do. Do you want to?"

"I wouldn't rather be anywhere else than here with you." Hearing that Anna pounced at Malcom. Soon, all of their clothes were on the floor. And Anna was on top of Malcom. He rubbed her breasts and sucked on her niple. Anna let out many moans of pleasure and delight. She possitioned her hips above his. Soon, her hips were slowly moving down his 7 inch member. Malcom was feeling her body. It felt good, amazing, sweet, familiar. He knew this feeling. By the time he realized who Anna really was she already ingulphed his member in her vagina. She was letting out many moans and wimpers. "Its you!" Malcom yelled.

"What are you talking about." Anna said worringy. "Your the one who raped me in the forest. It was you."

"Please Malcom it was a mi-" she was interupted by Malcom's lips smashing agaisnt hers. He switched possitions so he was now on top. "So, finish what you started." After saying that Malcom started to pump in and out with great speed. While using his telekinsis to vibrate his penis on the inside. Anna couldn't speak. She could only moan and yell "YES YES MALCOM!" She was son hit by her first orgasm and it hit her hard. She shuttered with waves of pleasure surging over her. Her vaginal walls clenched and tightened around Malcom's length. Her finger nails dug deep into Malcom's back, causing blood to run down. He didn't mind, he was enjoying the site of the girl he loved having a crippling orgasm. That he gave her. After her realease she collapsed on to the bed. Panting heavily. Breasts pulsng with blood. "Malcom. That. Was. Amazing." She puffed. He smiled in response. "I'm not done yet." He picked her up holding her thighs. She rapped her legs around his waist causing him to enter her more. A great moan escaped her as a response. Malcom shoved her up agaisnt the wall, using his telekinisis so she wouldn't get hurt. He started to pound pleasure into her. She yelled and screamed being smashed into and out of. Pumping in and out with the speed of a train. She orgasmed a second time, cenching around his girth. He pulled out, about to cum himself and shot his load all over the pleasure ridden Anna's belly. She just about recovered from her orgasm and dipped her head onto Malcom's shoulder. He brought her over to the bed and laid her down. He lied down beside her and covered them up with blankets. She snugled up to him and fell asleep instantly. Malcom soon fell asleep to, with Anna on his chest.

Oooooo. More to come. Thanks reviewers I really apreciate it.


	5. Just Can't Stop

"*yawn* hey Anna you awake?" A nicely rested Malcom said. Anna awoke with a shudder, still tired from last night extreme events. "Oh hey Malcom. Last night was, exquisit..." The sentance ened with a hiss.

"Heh, soooooo what do you want to do?"

"You." She replied crawling up onto Malcom.

He had a smirk on his face, and that was all she needed. They didn't have any clothes on, because of the night before. She was hovering over him, kissing him with fearsome power. Malcom responded by gently pushing her over and positioning himself on top of her. "You ready?"

"You bet my hero." With that, Malcom slowly entered her. He started to move in and out, slow at first, but then the space quickend very suddenly. "Oh Malcom. Fuck me Fuck me! OH MY GLOB! Fuck ME HeRO! SLAY ME With YOUR SwOrD OF PLeASUReE! I WaNT YOU INSIdE ME! AhHhhhhhhhh!" She screamed in cripiling exctacy. Malcom responded by pumping harded and faster. Smashing into her hard ever time. The bed was rattling and violently shaking at this point. Anna hit her orgasm very fast, after 20 minutes of intense pounding. She was parilyzed, unable to control her orgasm. She shook and spazmed, shuddered and panted. After 5 minutes of ridiculous pleasure she fell back breathless. "Mal. Com. That. Was. A. Maz. Ing." She said through every breath."Hey Anna. I heard about this thing called anal, wanna try it?"

"I've heard about it to. Ya sure." She said, now barely recovered from her orgasm. Malcom lifted Anna up and flippd her over on to all fours. His member was already soaked from Anna's juices but he added some spit just in case. He put his head at the etrance of her ass and looked at her for permision. She noded and Malcom pushed slowly. Anna felt pain, a lot of it, but soon it turned to great pleasure. Malcom was also fingering her so she received extra pleasure. "Oh fuck Malcom your so fucking huge ahhhhhhh!" She moaned. "Pump me. Fuck me hard. Fuck me like crazy. I want you deep inside of meeeee!" She begged. Malcom grew a sly grin. He pulled his member out and shoved it back in with intense forced, deep into her ass. He pounded and pumped and pistoned and shook. All the while he was fingering her. She was sooning coming to a huge orgasm wave. She hit her last orgasm with a force. Her ass and vagina tightened speratically. Malcom was about to cum and he did. "Yes MaLCOM! I CaN feel YOUR warm HoT Cum DeeeP in mY aSS! YesS YES, FiLL ME UP! I waNT. IT DEeEP iN MY BOwELs!" He came deep inside her ass. Very deep. He filled her up soo much it exploded out her ass. She felt it inside her. It was warm, she felt so good with it inside her. She fell onto her side with a look of pure satisifaction and joy written on her face. "I love you Malcom." Malcom laid down beside her.

"I love you too Anna." They both fell asleep, once again. Malcom, with Anna on his chest and in his arms. In harmony.

Sorry for the short chapter. I'm going to be very busy in the next little while. I have some new ideas for more chapters and a new story I'm gonna make about NeptR and BMO. Please tell me if its a good idea or not. Thanks for reading and please review. Good day.


	6. Family Ties

The feeling of freshness, and bliss, coursed through their veins as they awoke. "Hey Anna. You ok."

"Yes, I'm ok." She said with a grin, noticing Malcom in the kitchen. Seeming to prepare a plate of food. 'Breakfast?' She pondered. "What'ch ya doin' Malcom?"

"Just making you some breakfast." Malcom said returning the smile. "Hey listen Anna sorry we won't be able to hang out today. My grandpa wanted to see me."

"Thats ok, I have some stuff to do too."

"Cool." Malcom said, handing her a plate with a grin. The food occupying the plate was bacon (of course), eggs, and pancakes (go figure right). "Sorry, it's all I know about home made breakfasts."

"No problem. Are you having any."

"Mm no, I usually don't have breakfast. But when I do, I have some golden grams. Oh, those golden grams, crispy crunchy gram cereal, brand new breakfast treat! (Yay Simpsons reference.) "Ha ha. They are good. Well, I'll see you later." After that Malcom gave Anna a good due. And left to the night 'o' sphere. But first, he needed to pay his dad and mom a visit. Malcom dashed to his home as fast as possible. He opened the door to see his mother and father curled up on there sopha. "Hey mom, hey dad." Both Marceline and Finn shot up when they heard Malcom utter that phrase. "Hey son where have you been." Said Marceline " We haven't seen you in a few days what the junk?" she continued. "I've just been hanging out with Anna. And before I went to grandpa's I wanted to stop by and say hi. So, hi."

"Well, come back to your home on your way back at least. Oh, and bring your girlfriend for dinner." Marceline said with a cheer and rushed off to the kitchen. "Listen Malcom, it makes your mom really happy. So please, just bring her. And don't worry, I'll talk to her about the embaresment level. I'll see you later."

"Totes see ya later. Oh and dad."

"Ya bud."

"I'm never embaressed because of you guys."

"Thanks son. See you later." And with that, Malcom opened the portal to the night 'o' sphere and hopped in. He arrived in hudson's castle. A demon butler was walking past him so he tapped on his shoulder. "Hey sir, where is Mr. Abadeer?"

"Um, he's sleeping and not to be disturbed." Malcom knew something was iffy so he read the butters mind. "Where is he!" Malcom said smashing the butter to the wall with his mental abilies. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play numb nuts with me. I read your mind and your lying to me. So where is he?"

"Death took him." Malcom dropped the butter and set off to deaths territory. Malcom new he wasn't as strong as death. But there was thing he didn't know. When he was in the library researching tombs he came along a book in tiled the "Necrinomicon". When Malcom finished his book with lighting flash speed it destroyed itself. Another thing he didn't know, is that when a human reads the necrinomicon they gain the ability to duel with the equel power of imortals such as death and Hudson. Although, Hudson new by the time Malcom was an adult he would far surpass him in power. Soon Malcom had arrived at deaths territory. Without hesitation Malcom blasted through the hoards of evil skeletons as a atomic fireball. His unstoppable force was firected (ha, see what I did there) towards death's castle. In a few moments he blasted through the door. Soon he was smashing through the walls to try and find his grand father. After a few blasts and another couple of explosions he found them. Death was slowly siphoning Hudson's energy. Malcom Charged a psy fireball and whipped it at death, causing him to fly through the castle, and free Hudson in the process. Malcom rushed over to Hudson. "Grampa, you ok?"

"Yes, but I'm very weak. Your going to have to defeat him Malcom."

"But I'm not powerful enough."

"Yes, you are. You have the power of the necrinomicon. I'll, I'll explain later. I need to rest."

"Ok gramps. It's, ASS KICKING TIME!" Malcom roared shooting off towards Death. Smashing him in the process. Death flew back but landed on his feet. "You think you can defeat me insolent child. Well, eat psy blast." The psy beam from Death's head hit Malcom, but did nothing. "What, how did you survive my blast."

"Well, my psychic abilities make me invulnerable to all psy abilities. And Hudson said something about me reading a necrinomicon."

"Noo!"

"Take this Justice blast!" Malcom yelled shooting a blue flaming aurora at Death, blasting him away. Death was almost, dead. It didn't make sense to Malcom but it had to happen. Death teleported back, creating an explosion of black smoke as he did. "Well, Malcom, if I'm going down, so are you." Death said with a grin. Malcom concentrated his powers when Death suicide bomb hit him. When the smoke cleared Malcom was left standing their, and so was the last remains of death. Malcom picked up hudson and psy flashed to his parents house. He opened the door to reveal Marceline in the kitchen with Finn. Hudson was set gently on the floor, and Malcom hit the ground with a thud. Malcom was placed in the hospital. "Will he be ok nurse pound cake."

"Well Finn, he's in a death strugle coma caused by death's blast. It's still un know how he even remotely survived that. But, it's a fifty fifty chance that he will survive." Marceline started to sob in Finn's arms and even Finn broke a few tears. "I know how he survived." Said Hudson from across the room. "Let me tell you about the necrinomicon."... To be continued.

Hey my loyal audience. I'm truly sorry for not unloading for a while. But, I will try my best for the next while. Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
